shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:General Rules
Welcome to Shokugeki no Soma Wiki! Due to the rising popularity of the series, we, the three admins, have decided to completely re-haul the wiki to meet the standards of all anime/manga wikis. We have a lot of work to do and we need your help! We have multiple things on this site that needs much revamping, so any assistance is helpful! On this wiki we abide by a set of rules to ensure nothing but the highest quality pages that we can present to the public for their enjoyment! General Editing Rules 1. Editing. Anyone is allowed to edit this wiki! After all it is a public one! You do not need to have an account to edit but we highly encourage making one so that we know who has done what contribution and we would like to recognize those who assist us in any way possible. 2. Always complete your edits. There is nothing worse than an incomplete edit. Edits which have sentences half completed looks bad and it can remain that way if no one catches it. So please, as long as you complete a thought/sentence, there will be no problems. An incomplete edit is an unprofessional edit. 3. Avoid “fluff” editing. Sometimes, someone may feel that there may be a sentence they could add to “spice up” a page. However, unless your edit corrects bad grammar or adds something critical that was not mentioned, don’t add it. Embellishment is fine, but when it serves no task other than “presentation” sake, it’s just unnecessary. 4. Avoid fan-crufty stuff. Yes this is a fan run site, but we need to stay objective here. If we let users run wild on this site, we could get pages saying how Erina is a 4’ tall rainbow velociraptor with cybernetic laser arms that shoots purple spotted kittens. But perhaps that’s a bit too far-fetched. Anyways use terms used by the official translation or Japanese canon. No usage of fan nicknames and do not over use canon nicknames. Unless the characters constantly refer to a certain character by a nickname, don’t use them. No fan dish names unless the manga does not have a clear name for a specific dish. Wait for the translation before you add, don’t rely on raws unless you are 100% capable of translating Japanese. This is not a fandom site, don’t attempt to make it that way. Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, mark it for deletion with the template. 5. Revamp Tag. To avoid edit conflicts, this site established a revamp tag for users to utilize in accordance to these guidelines: Please read here. If you wish to mark a page for revamp, use the template. General Community Rules *'Don’t be a troll'. As mentioned, this is a fan site which anyone could edit. There may come a time where someone will come in and make an unwanted edits that harms a page. We want to avoid these as much as possible. If an admin catches a Wikia Contributor or a User committing such acts, we have the power to ban or block users for a set of time. Repeated offenses will lead to longer banning sessions. The admins do not enjoy having to deal with such menaces, but they will deal with them accordingly when necessary. *'There is no “I“ in our team'. As a community run wiki, there may come a time where you feel that your edit is better. That’s fine. However, if someone disagrees and undoes your edit, do not get into an undo war, it’s unnecessary. Either talk to that user and come to a consensus or report this to the admins to deal with. They will make the final call as they have the final call. And it’s a decision made by all of the admins, not just one. *'Be a nice guy'! Its simple, don’t be a jerk. Respect others opinions and respect the suggestions of the other users and especially the Admins. They are admins because they are exemplary users who have shown strong character and reliable edits for the wiki. They do not enjoy having to deal with insubordinate users, but repeated disrespect may lead to account bans only if is absolutely necessary. *'The admin’s word is absolute'! The three admins are fair people. If a matter gets too out of hand, they will make the final call. If they say that a certain edit must stay a certain way, then you must leave it that way, no matter how much you may disagree. If the desire to overturn it is so great, make a Community Poll and have the community vote on the matter. You may just overturn an admin decision. However we do have rules about this to be mentioned next. **Filing a Community Poll Community polls serve as a way for regular users to overturn an admin decision or to file a complaint about a problem on the wikia that the admins may or may not be aware of or are indifferent to. If enough community input is given, then the admins will accommodate to the userbase. However there are rules to this: ***1. Only users with accounts can create this. No “Wikia Contributors” may make these. ***2. In order to create one, the named user must have been on the Wikia for at least one month (30 days) and have made at least 30 quality edits each month (that’s only one quality post per day), no cheating the system by editing your profile once a day. This is to prevent people from creating mule accounts to help their cause. ***3. Polls are restricted strictly to named users and if a user votes, they must leave a comment in the section on the page indicating their vote by saying “for” or “against” the cause and their reasoning. ***4. You must attain at least 9 user votes or have both bureaucrats (Pscj and Naui) and at least one vote on it if there are less than 9 votes. This is to ensure a quality poll that has both and odd result to avoid ties and more importantly to fulfill the next requirement. ***5. You will need at least a 2/3rd vote to have a decision overturned. Even if the votes would result in a 5 to 4 vote in favor of the topic, the poll will be thrown out. Two-thirds on or more on one of the sides to have a valid consensus. ***6. Once the above rules are established, if the admins see that there is the strong need to listen to the users, they will comply. *'Do not advertise other non-Wikia sites'. Unless some kind of agreement is made between this site and the other one. *'User pages are for that particular user only'. If it is not your own user page, don't edit it. Only the admins of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki have right to edit if there is a need to. Category:Policy